


I Can't Sleep (and it's your fault)

by mAadMax



Series: Harringrove Week of Love [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Accidental Confession, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mAadMax/pseuds/mAadMax
Summary: The basketball team have to spend the night at a hotel before a big game and the coach splits them into duos to share a room. Steve's worst fears turns into reality when he ends up having to share one with Billy and it gets even worse when they discover that there's only one bed.





	I Can't Sleep (and it's your fault)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Harringrove Week of Love! Bed sharing + accidental confession 'cause I'm a sucker for it.
> 
> If you like this fic, please leave a comment after reading <3

For the first time in a few years the Hawkins High basketball team had manage to get to the finals in the interstate championship. The reason was probably the new star on the team, Billy Hargrove that came from California and played ball hard. Billy, together with the star of the team, Steve Harrington, were invincible on the court.

For their last game the whole team plus their coach were having a trip to their rival’s city. As they prepared to board the bus and for the four hour trip, the coach had taken the time to yell instructions at the teenage boys.

“This is not a field trip where you can go out after I go to bed so you can get shit faced. This is serious! You all need to be well rested and with your head in the game. This game is going to be the most important one in your lives, so you all better behave so we can wipe the floor with the other team’s players, do you understand?” The coach finished his speech by telling them they were going to be split up in pairs to share a room later that night, making the boys try to find a roommate. “You can stop. I’m going to choose who is going to be with who when we get there. No complains!”

Steve, who was seated on the last row of the bus groaned in displeasure. He was pretty sure the coach would try to put him and Billy together since they were the best players on the team and that coach was always trying to make them be nice to each other. Billy had apologized for bashing his face but they weren’t friends. They were at most colleagues. Billy still antagonized Steve here and there, with nicknames and snarky comments that made Steve roll his eyes and walk away.

Truth be told, Steve didn’t mind Billy doing that. He kind of liked it. He liked the attention the other boy gave him. He could see that Billy sometimes walked out of his way to find Steve just to call him pretty boy. Steve had to be honest; he was lonely after being dumped by Nancy. He didn’t have many friends and the ones he had were kids, so yeah, he craved the attention Billy gave him. It took him a while to realize that maybe he was starting to get a teeny tiny crush on the Californian boy. Steve had no problem at all with liking a boy. Hell, he had a crush on Tommy when they were young. The problem was that it was Billy Hargrove. If the boy heard about Steve crushing on him, Steve would probably get crushed by Hargrove’s fists. Again. So he tried to act normal around Billy, pretending to not care about the nicknames and what else more Billy threw his way. And if Steve, in the quietude of the night and on his bed, had thoughts about Billy that made him sneak his hand under his boxers to touch himself, it was nobody business but his. 

He turned to the window, placing his jacket between it and his shoulders, laying his head to try and catch some sleep. He could hear his teammates talking loudly and tried to tune them out. The last thing he heard before sleep hit him was someone sitting on the seat next to him.

Someone was shaking him, trying to wake him up. He raised his head, his eyes opening a little to see who the asshole that had woken him up was. Of course it was Hargrove.

“Fuck off. Let me sleep.” He groaned and turned to the window again.

“Don’t be a bitch. Everyone is already out of the bus. We are the hotel, you dumb fuck. But whatever, be my guest and stay here.” Hargrove turned his back and left the bus not waiting for Steve. He got up, stretching himself and grabbing his stuff to leave the bus too.

He met up with the rest of them team and their coach on the hotel’s lounge. From what he could hear the coach had started splitting them up so he just stood there waiting for his name to be called. After a while he heard his name and perked up, listening in.

“Harrington, you and Hargrove are going to share the room. I don’t want to hear about how you two don’t get along. That’s one of the reason you are rooming together. Try to not kill each other tonight. I need my best players tomorrow to win this.” The coach finished talking and threw a key to Billy who caught it in the air and turned his back to head for the stairs, Steve following him short.

He knew it wouldn’t change a thing if they complained and asked for another roommate so Steve stayed quiet. It was only for a night, he could manage that. They arrived at room 2023 and Billy placed the key to unlock the door, trying to find a light switch, founding it easy and turning the light on.

“You have to be kidding me.” Billy exclaimed before dropping his bag inside the room on the floor and turning to go back to the stairs. Steve didn’t understand why the boy was going back downstairs until he peeked inside the room.

Oh shit.

There was only one bed.

One queen bed in the middle of the room. Steve cursed their coach, the hotel, Billy and the whole universe before dropping his bag next to Billy’s, grabbing the key and going downstairs too. He found Billy talking louder in their coach’s face and rolled his eyes.

“I was fine with sharing a room with Harrington, but you can’t expect me to share a fucking bed with him. Go find us a new room.” 

Steve stopped next to Billy and looked at his coach, who had the most boring face looking back at Billy.

“The hotel is full, there isn’t any other room. You aren’t the only ones who have a room with only one bed. No one else is complaining, so suck it up. Be a big boy and share the fucking bed for one fucking night or I’ll bench you.”

Billy scoffed at that because he knew it was an empty threat. If he got benched they would lose the game so they all knew the coach wasn’t serious. 

“Come on, Hargrove. It’s not that bad. We can place pillows between us.” Steve tried to be nonchalant but he was freaking out on the inside. How was he supposed to share a bed with the guy he liked? What if he got a boner during the night? What if he moved too much and ends up cuddling Billy? He was fucked.

They went back to the room, Billy grabbing his stuff and locking himself in the bathroom to shower, leaving Steve alone with his thoughts. He sat on one side of the bed and opened his bag to retrieve his pajamas. He wasn’t planning on leaving the room so he might as well wait for Billy to finish so he could shower too and watch tv for the rest of the day.

He heard the bathroom door opening and Billy walked out wearing only a towel around his waist. Steve felt his cheeks get hot so he adverted his eyes back to the tv in front of him, trying to ignore the nakedness of the other boy. Billy walked to the other side of the bed and dropped his bag on the floor before going back into the bathroom, the door closing behind him. Steve let out a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding when the door opened again showing Billy dressed this time. The blonde put on his shows and left the room, letting the door close with a bang and making Steve jump in surprise.

Steve decided to take a shower while he was alone, that way he could jerk off and maybe he wouldn’t get a boner in the middle of the night. He made his way to the bathroom and locked the door.

After showering and taking care of his problem, Steve had decided to lay on bed and watch TV until he was tired enough to sleep. Billy arrived almost three hours late, making a big entrance in the room and being loud.

“Are you drunk?” Steve raised his brows at the boy, who was stumbling while trying to take his shoes off.

“No, just buzzed. Relax, I’m not stupid enough to get fucking drunk before a big game.” Billy had go into the bathroom to brush his teeth and came out a little after, his hands moving to the hem of his shirt, pulling it off and dropping it on the floor. His hands moved to his shorts and he pulled it off too before sneaking under the covers. Steve’s eyes got huge and he tried not to stare at the boy in boxers next to him.

“Aren’t you going to wear something to bed?” He tried to ask nonchalant but he was pretty sure he had failed.

“I’m wearing. Didn’t you see my black boxers?” Billy smirked to the brown eyed boy, his head resting on the fluffy pillow.

“I meant pajamas.”

“Why? Am I making you uncomfortable?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” With that Billy turned around, his back facing Steve. He closed his eyes to try to get sleep. He heard Steve move around too and the lights being turned off.

Steve was trying really hard to sleep but his brain wouldn’t shut up. He could feel the heat of Billy’s body next to him. He could smell the cologne, cigarettes and booze coming from the other side of the bed. And to makes things worse, his brain had made its mission to remind Steve every five minutes that Billy was only in boxers. Steve was turning and turning in bed, getting anxious.

“Are you going to go the fuck to sleep or am I going to have to knock you out?” He heard a deep and groggy voice speak next to him. Shit, he thought Billy was already sleeping.

“I can’t sleep.”

“Not my problem, man. But can you please stop moving so much? It’s annoying and I need to sleep.” Billy groaned before closing his eyes again.

Steve had managed to stay still for almost twenty minutes, his gaze on the ceiling, before he decided to close his eyes and try to sleep. It didn’t work and soon enough he was turning around on the bed again, trying to find a comfortably position.

“Are you fucking serious? Knock it off, Harrington.” He heard Billy again, this time sounding pissed.

“I can’t help it. I can’t sleep so I get anxious.” 

“This is why you don’t sleep during the day, dickhead. You slept the whole trip down here and now your body isn’t tired enough.”

Steve rolled his eyes even if Billy couldn’t see it.

“It’s not because of that.”

“Why then? Worried about the game tomorrow? Relax, we’ll win this shit. You just need to go the fuck to sleep so you won’t sleep on the court.” He heard Billy turn around on the bed and the lights outside that were coming through the side of the curtains were illuminating his face. Fuck, he looked gorgeous in this soft light.

Steve groaned again and ran his hands through his face, hiding it behind his palms and trying to turn off the dirty thoughts that invaded his head.

“Can you please shut up? You’re making it harder for me to sleep.” Steve said from behind his hands.

“Oh, so it is my fault? Tell me why it’s my fault you’re being a bitch.” Billy was staring at him now.

“No. Fuck off.”

“You fuck off. I just wanted to sleep but you’re making it impossible.”

“So do us a favor and go sleep somewhere else. Maybe that way I can finally sleep in peace.” They were now talking louder and louder. Steve losing his patience and Billy getting more annoyed.

“Why are you blaming me for your lack of sleep? Are you that afraid I’ll punch you while you sleep? Or is it because you're too afraid to share a bed with another man? So tell me, Harrington. Why are you fucking blaming me?” Billy was now half seated, the cover dropped to his waist. His chest in the soft light and that was the last straw for Steve.

“How am I supposed to sleep next to the straight guy that I like without getting hard as fuck?” He almost yelled in Billy’s face before realizing what he had said. His eyes got huge and he felt like he was paralyzed. He wanted to get up and leave the room but his body wasn’t functioning.

Billy had opened and closed his mouth a few times, like he was still trying to understand what Steve had said. The penny must have dropped because the next thing he saw was Billy smiling predatory at him before launching himself at Steve. 

_ ‘That’s it. I’m going to die tonight and they won’t even recognize my face after he beats me’ _ , was what Steve thought when he felt Billy’s body collide with his, making them lay down on the bed. 

But what he felt was something soft connecting to his lips so he opened his eyes to see what was happening. He could only see Billy’s blue eyes close to his face and realized.

Billy was kissing him.

Holy shit, Billy was actually kissing him.

Before Steve could grab Billy’s hair to deepen the kiss, the boy moved away. Steve whined and Billy couldn’t help but laugh.

“You’re so fucking stupid, Steve. Did you not see the signs I was giving you?”

Steve looked confused. “What signs?”

“Why do you think I mess with you all the time?” Billy had a soft smile on his face but his eyes were looking at Steve with joy.

“Are you telling me that all this time you were only pulling my pigtails?” Steve couldn’t believe this. He was pining for a guy that actually liked him back and they both were too stupid to do something.

“Yeah. I saw you looking at me all the time and thought that maybe there was something in there, but I didn’t want to try to find out only to have you call me a fag and tell everyone so I decided to let you come to me. Now can we please sleep? I’m tired and we have a big game to win tomorrow.” Billy moved their bodies so he could spoon Steve. He ran his hand through the boy’s hair and placed a soft kiss on the back of his neck. “We have plenty of time to talk about this, pretty boy. I don’t plan on letting you go now that you are here.”

Steve smiled at himself, closing his eyes and finally managed to sleep, tangled in his lover’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @c0bblenygma


End file.
